You're all that I want
by PinguinMyope
Summary: SongFic  Une traversée de l'hôpital du point de vue de House..


**Titre:** _You're all that I want._

**Auteur:** _PinguinMyope._

**FanDom:** _Dr. House (Après le baiser de l'épisode 6, saison 5)_

**Pairing:** _Cuddy x House_

**Rating:** _M_

**Relation:** _Hétéro_

**Disclaimer:** _Personnages appartenant à ce merveilleux David Shore._

**Chanson:** _Placebo – Because I Want You._

**Résumé:** _House arrive dans son bureau et trouve une enveloppe avec son prénom écrit à la main. À l'intérieur, une courte lettre: '' Vous êtes tout ce que je veux.'' Signé Lisa Cuddy. House sort de son bureau._

**POV exclusif de House.**

_**Fall into you is all I seem to do**_

_**When I hit the bottle**_

'_**Cause I'm afraid to be alone**_

J'ai passé la soirée comme un vieil idiot, à me demander ce qu'il m'a prit d'embrasser Lisa. J'ai passé la soirée dans mon canapé avec une bouteille de Jack Daniel's dans une main & ma queue dans l'autre. Elle aussi m'a demandé ce qu'il m'a pris d'embrasser la doyenne. Pour preuve, elle s'est directement dressée contre moi! Et ce connard de Wilson qui me dit de son ton niaiseux «C'est l'AMOUR, House!» L'amour.. Tss j'aimerai l'y voir, le petit oncologue. L'amour ? Eh bien qu'il vienne à ma place ce pseudo médecin de mes deux! Qu'il vienne se branler de frustration tout les soirs, en ruminant des images de la patronne en petite tenue remuant son joli petit popotin devant lui..! C'est qu'un dégonflé, comme tout les oncologues.

_**Tear us in two is all it seems to do**_

_**As the anger fades**_

_**This house is no longer our home**_

Depuis plus de 20 ans, mon esprit vagabonde sans cesse à la moindre seconde de solitude. Il semble obsédé par Cuddy. Tout les jours, il me mène à elle afin de l'emmerder encore une fois tout les soirs il se demande si elle est seule dans son grand lit. Ouais, c'est vraiment un obsédé amoureux mon esprit. Et puis l'amour, c'est quoi au fait? C'est le fait de toujours penser à une personne? Le fait que notre cœur ai des ratés en voyant cette personne sourire, le fait que notre respiration se coupe lorsque sa voix retentit? Nan, c'est pire que ça. L'amour c'est se sentir obligé d'aller voir la personne en pleine nuit afin de lui exposer notre théorie sur un patient*, c'est le fait de vouloir aller lui avouer un bon paquet de choses mais de rester à l'extérieur et de ne faire que l'observer boire son café**. L'amour c'est avoir un besoin incontrôlable d'aller voir la personne pour lui dire qu'elle aurait été une bonne, une très bonne mère malgré lui avoir répété le contraire toute la journée d'avant***. _J'appelle un ascenseur, tape nerveusement ma canne contre le sol._

_**Don't give up on the dream,**_

_**Don't give up on the wanting**_

_**And everything that's true**_

_**Don't give up on the dream,**_

_**Don't give up on the wanting**_

Ascenseur vide. Tant mieux pour moi. Je m'engouffre à l'intérieur dès l'ouverture des portes, et lui commande de me descendre au rez de chaussé. Bonne bête obéissante. Sitôt les portes refermées, des images de Cuddy me submergent. Cuddy aux fourneaux, Cuddy buvant un verre de vin, Cuddy riant aux éclats, Cuddy marchant jusqu'à sa chambre en lançant des coups d'œil aguicheurs au-dessus de son épaule, Cuddy retirant doucement son chemisier bouton par bouton et le laissant glisser au sol, Cuddy retirant ses escarpins, Cuddy descendant sa jupe jusqu'à ses chevilles avant de la laisser rejoindre son chemisier, Cuddy passant ses mains dans son dos pour retirer son soutien gorge et le laissant tomber sur la pile de vêtements, Cuddy glissant langoureusement ses mains le long de son corps pour ôter le petit shorty en dentelle séparant son intimité du reste du monde, Cuddy le retirant et le laissant tomber à l'entrée de la salle de bain, Cuddy allumant.. La tonalité annonçant que l'ascenseur est arrivé à destination retentit, me tirant de mes adorables fantasmes. _Je m'avance dans le hall d'un pas décidé._

_**Because I want you too**_

_**Because I want you too**_

_**Because I want you too**_

_**Because I want you **_

_**Because I want you**_

J'aperçois Taub, un dossier à la main. Cet imbécile s'avance vers moi, il veut me parler. Je le congédie d'un revers de main agacé. Je me ferais chier avec un patient ennuyeux & sans intérêt plus tard. Qu'on me laisse juste aller dire à la femme de ma vie que je la veut aussi elle et rien qu'elle. Mon dieu au secours je suis désormais du côté obscur, celui des amoureux transis! Merde mon existence est foutue, je vais passer le restant de mes jours à ne chérir qu'une seule et unique femme, à ne regarde qu'elle sous peine d'une scène de ménage. _Je marque une hésitation avant d'entrer dans la pièce servant à l'accueil des consult', mais y entre tout de même. _

_**Stumble into you, is all I ever do**_

_**My memory's hazy**_

_**And I'm afraid to be alone**_

Et si tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise blague? Je m'arrête soudainement, hagard. Des souvenirs sombres et lointains me reviennent en mémoire. Je suis dans un lit d'hôpital, je remue difficilement les doigts. J'essaye lentement de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, de mes facultés, et Sa voix se met à résonner partout, emplissant l'atmosphère, emplissant ma tête. ''Je suis là.. Clignez des yeux si vous m'entendez.'' Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je tente de parler, mais sombre à nouveau dans le sommeil. Quand je distingue le bipbip d'un respirateur, je tente d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière m'éblouit. Je tourne la tête vers la gauche, tente à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, et me retrouve éblouit par une toute autre sorte de lumière, nommée Lisa Cuddy. Elle est recroquevillée à mes côtés, les paupières closes, sa main enserrant la mienne. Non, cette lettre ne peut être une farce. _Je me remet alors à clopiner._

_**Tear us in two is all it seems to do**_

_**As the headache fades**_

_**This house is no longer our home**_

Je me rend alors compte que la douleur de ma jambe s'est dissipée. Pourtant, cela fait plus d'une demie heure que je n'ai pas pris de Vicodin, soit depuis mon arrivée à l'hôpital. Je continue pourtant à boitiller avec ma canne ça me donne un style bad boy, comme celui que j'avais quand j'ai rencontré la petite intello Lisa Cuddy, qui fit mes devoirs d'algèbre un long moment avant de se rebeller et de prendre le dessus avant de devenir Lisa Doyenne Cuddy. Je souris à l'évocation de ce souvenir, celui de son premier haussement de ton à mon égard, la roseur de ses joues quand j'ai accepté de faire moi mêmes mes devoirs. _Je contourne le poste des infirmière, marque un temps d'arrêt devant les portes vitrées menant à son bureau._

_**Don't give up on the dream,**_

_**Don't give up on the wanting**_

_**And everything that's true**_

_**Don't give up on the dream,**_

_**Don't give up on the wanting**_

Elle est assise derrière son bureau en chêne massif, le front soutenu par sa main gauche, plongée dans un dossier. Comme la première fois que je l'ai revue après notre internat en médecine après la soirée de fin d'année où je lui ai emprunter sa virginité. Elle était ici même, m'avait donné rendez-vous pour une question de travail. J'avais été renvoyé de mon ancien poste, et elle en avait eu vent. Elle me proposa une période d'essai de deux mois, avec un contrat à la clé si tout se passait bien.. Et voilà où nous en sommes! La situation est à peu près semblable, aujourd'hui. Une période d'essai, avec un contrat si tout se passe bien. Je souris moi-même à cette magnifique métaphore.

_**Because I want you too**_

_**Because I want you too**_

_**Because I want you too**_

_**Because I want you **_

_**Because I want you**_

Pourtant, j'hésite à entrer.. Pas ma faute, j'ai jamais été très pote avec les engagements, les déclarations, et tout ces genres de trucs. Allez-y, traitez-moi de lâche, de peureux, de gamin mon attitude est seulement de l'anticipation. Eh oui, je préfère peser le pour et le contre avant de commettre ce qui pourrait être la pire erreur de ma vie. Le pour: elle est canon, c'est la patronne, elle embrasse vachement bien, et –accessoirement- elle me hante jours et nuits, et tout ce qu'il y a entre les deux. Le contre: c'est une femme donc comme toute femme elle est.. Enfin c'est une femme quoi si je m'engage avec elle, ça signifie plus de Call Girls, plus de fantasme sur Numéro 13 et une de ses conquêtes féminine. Et SURTOUT,...

_**Because I want you too**_

_**Because I want you too**_

_**Because I want you too**_

_**Because I want you **_

_**Because I want you**_

Merde, elle vient de lever la tête et donc de remarquer ma présence, ce qui m'empêche de continuer ma liste. À moins que je reste planter là? Je suis presque sûr qu'elle s'en contre ficherai dans la mesure où je finirai forcément à entrer. Quoi! Forcément!.. À croire que mon cortex a déjà décidé pour moi de la suite des événements. Il me fait penser à Wilson, parfois..!

_**Fall into you is all I seem to do!**_

_**When I hit the bottle**_

'_**Cause I'm afraid to be alone**_

Je tente un pas hésitant vers la porte, l'ouvre doucement, et m'engouffre dans l'antre de Cuddy. Au sens non-sexuel du terme, forcément. Cette pièce est le paradis sur terre. La moindre micro particule d'atmosphère porte son odeur, et l'air est emplit de ses émotions. Le plus fabuleux, c'est quand elle est énervée: il y tellement de tension dans l'atmosphère que ça en devient bandant. Heureusement pour mon joli phallus, ce n'est pas le cas actuellement. Son regard se fait douteux, le mien doit être la réplique du sien. Merde! Au lieu de penser aux courbes démentes du corps de Lisa, j'aurais mieux fais de réfléchir au discours que j'allais devoir lui tenir..!

_**Tear us in two**_

_**Tear us in two**_

_**Tear us in two**_

Son air passe du doute à l'interrogation. Cela doit bien faire plusieurs minutes que je suis là, debout, à me gratter le front de mon pouce. ''Arrête ça, tu vas te retrouver avec un trou au milieu des deux tempes'' Je suis le conseil de cette petite voix qui résonne en moi, me demandant pourquoi elle ne peut pas me conseiller sur ma manière de tout avouer à la doyenne. ''Démerde-toi'', qu'elle me dit.. Sympa. Je tente une approche subtile, évitant son regard. «J'ai bien eu votre.. Petit mot.» Froncement de sourcils. «Je tiens à vous dire..» Je me mords la langue –geste involontairement voulu-. Elle se lève, fait le tour de son bureau afin de se poster contre lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Oh Divine créature digne d'Aphrodite..! «Mon mot ? Quel mot?» Pardon! J'échappe un hoquet de surprise. «Le mot disant que..» Ma voix s'étrangle. Je réalise mon manque de jugeote. Wilson. Sale enfoiré d'oncologue à la con. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il avait tant hâte que je rejoigne mon bureau..!

_**Because I want you**_

_**Because I want you**_

_**Because I want you**_

_**Because I want you**_

Eh merde. Je me sens tellement con que ça me donne envie de pleurer. Comment me sortir de ce pétrin? Ma bouche se met alors à articuler des mots sans que je le lui en donne l'autorisation. «Autant pour moi, j'ai crû qu'il était réellement de vous. J'ai crû que j'allais pouvoir descendre jusqu'à votre bureau et qu'on pourrait réellement entamer une relation amoureuse. J'ai osé croire que je pourrait vous dire réellement que vous êtes vous aussi tout ce que je veux.» J'ai envie de me frapper, de me jeter contre les murs. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui raconter ça, bon sang!

_**Because I want you**_

_**Because I want you**_

Pas de réaction sur le visage de l'attrocement-belle brune devant moi. Puis une esquisse de sourire, et enfin un rire, contrastant soudainement avec le silence alentour. «Vous rigolez, House! Vous voulez voir ma réaction suite au baiser d'hier, c'est ça..! Vous êtes un salopard. Le pire de tous, certainement! Et moi qui ai fais l'erreur de croire durant une nuit que vous pourriez être un type bien avec moi.. Je me suis fais bien des illusions, sur ce coup là! J'aurais tant aimé suivre mon instinct premier, qui a été de vous retenir, hier soir. J'aurais mieux fais. Vous étiez un type remarquable hier soir. Et autant vous dire que j'aimerais que vous soyez ce type tout le temps. Ce type, il est formidable, il me soutient. Soyez ce type, MERDE!» Je la coupe d'un baiser. Ohoh ça non plus ce n'était pas mon initiative. J'ai presque l'impression d'être un spectateur, et je réclamerai presque un pot de pop-corn.. Cependant ses bras passant durement sur mes épaules pour permettre à ses mains de fourrager mes cheveux me convainquent que je suis en aucun cas au cinéma. Ou alors dans un cinéma dernière génération, avec les sensations et les odeurs incluses. Reprenant possession de moi-même, j'interromps abruptement le baiser, fronçant à mon tour les sourcils. Ses mains refusent de lâcher mes cheveux et ma nuque, j'essaye d'en faire abstraction. «Pourquoi..?» Elle sourit, approche ses lèvres contre les miennes et se met à chantonner doucement :

**« Because I want you too**

Because I want you too. »

**Morale de l'histoire:** Il ne faut jamais s'en prendre à un oncologue, car il se peut bien qu'il transforme votre vie en Paradis terrestre. Lol

* Saison 3, Épisode 1.

** Saison 5, Épisode 7. (Merci Niila :-D)

*** Saison 5, Épisode 6.

_Voilà, première SongFic. J'allais utiliser la chanson pour en faire une sur Vampire Diaries, mais en fait elle colle mieux à ce OneShot là. Reviews ! ( :_

_Ah, et puis.. HUDDYYYY EN FORCE! :-D_

**Merci pour les Reviews, ça motive pour la suite :-) J'en ai quelques unes en préparations, je les mettrais au plus vite en ligne!**_  
_


End file.
